User talk:Puffleagent5
Talk #1 *'Talk #2' *'Talk #3' hi -- 12:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello CHOWDER2000, My name is green because I'm an admin. Only admins can get their names green. Hope you'll help in the CPWIP Activity (1). Thank you, Sdgsgfs 14:44, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Category problem i'm was editing Puffle handler and his categories delete, please help me, put this categories: EPF Agents, DS Famous, Penguins. please and this categories Category:Elite Agents Category:DS Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Famous Penguins Category:Article Category:EPF Category:EPF Agents Category:DS Category:Famous Penguins Category:EPF Agents Category:DS Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins EPF agents D Famous Penguins all this please put Why are you blocked Hey, Chowder. Why are you blocked? Did you vandalize? If you are felling that you are blocked for no reason, tell an admin to un-block you. Thanks- -- Mixer2301 (Talk to the guitar) I am the RockHouse (Blogs) Rollback and ChatMod 14:09, January 10, 2012 (UTC) No, I didn't vandalize, Seahorseruler blocked me for a meanless reason -- CHOWDER2000The Puffle Dude! 20:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Hi buddy, Congratulations, you're now unblocked :) Seahorseruler blocked you just because a meanless reason, and he should not have done this from the first place, especially without saying anything first. Happy editing :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 19:57, January 10, 2012 (UTC) THX Penguin-Pal, I'm glad I'm not blocked anymore -- CHOWDER2000The Puffle Dude! 20:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) NP! No problemino! (lol) But honestly- please ask the one who uploaded the pic if it's OK before uploading it to the wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 20:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Good News!!!! Hi chowder! Good news! Ive found a new way to take screenshots! No need to take them from the new wiki! Ill contact you again later, cause it's like 01:20 AM :P Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 23:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :) Don't be worried! I didn't mean to say i'll block you! Remember that in SWF files of items, only a small part is visible? I found a way to view all the item, so there is now no need to take the ics from the new wiki (although it's ok if you add a link to the picture and the template to the page). Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 12:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 19:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Time Well, i usually start editing at:(UTC+02:00 time zone) 16:00, and stop editing around 21:00, but in this time i also do homework, etc. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) HQ Pictures I have found a way to view the full size image directly from .swf files of items. I will post it in my wikia blog in this Tuseday, so be tuned :) But make sure not to use it in websites that are not the new or the old wiki, cause then everyone will know that an CP team will change it and it will be impossible to use this glitch again. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 20:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hey Chowder. Please vote for a new admin activity policy here. Thanks for your attention. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 21:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stop PIPA/SOPA I don't know if I can help 'cause I'm not from the US. If I can, I sure help to stop PIPA and SOPA of cours ! So can you tell me if I can help ? Stargazer x3 Congratulations! right|thumb|180px|Congrats! Hi Chowder, Congratulations for reaching to 2,000 edits in the wiki! Now you can add the 2000 Edit Award! Because you have so much edits, would you like to be promoted, and have Rollback rights? If so, let me know, and i will ask the other admins if they agree (i'm sure they will!). Have a Happy Editing! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi For a violation of Wikia's TOS. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 21:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :) Dont worry, i am not leaving ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 20:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Chowder! I recived your message, have fun with the prank postcard :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 05:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Well, now, when you confirmed you are interesting to be promoted, i am going to discuss about this with Awesome335- another admin. I will inform you as soon as i recive a message back from him. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 20:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi Chowder, congratz! You have been promoted, and have Rollback rights! On the right side of each edit in history pages of articles, and in the contribution list of every user, you now have a Rollback button. It does the same as "Undo" button, but in one click! It is very useful during massive vandalism attacks. Waddle on, and have a happy editing! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:04, January 26, 2012 (UTC) You are close to me Hi, Chowder2000 You are really close. If you get a 200 edits more, you can overtake me and have more edits than me. Well edit fast, to beat me! Thanks again, and I hope you beat me- Mixer2301 (Talk to the guitar) I am the RockHouse (Blogs) Rollback and ChatMod 03:02, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Revert & Undo Hi Chowder, Undo is when you go to the page history, and click the "undo button" on the right of each archived edit. Then you will view the diferences between the two fles (the current and the one you want to save), and then click "Publish". Revert does the same, but it is a lot easier, because all you have to do is to click the "Rollback" button (near the "undo" button), and it will automatically undo it for you, with no need to view the differences and confirm. I hope this helps :) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 21:00, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Can I get added to your friends list Prof GeniusProf GeniusTalk[http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Prof_geniusash 09:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Congratulation Hello CHOWDER2000, Congratulation for being a rollback. You do really deserve it, and I hope you'll do your duty well as a rollback. One more thing, I hope you will give your votes in the Penguin of the Month! Thank you, Sdgsgfs 13:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yes, I realize that. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 21:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC) WIKI PARTY!!! Hi chowder, now I'm planning a party for the users of this wiki, please post on the blog post "Wiki Party" what server it should be and, the time. Bye for now, Roger. --Roger6881 14:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Who? Who's that?